1. Field of the Invention
This invention related generally to a container assembly for storing and shipping substantially flat articles and, more particularly, it relates to a container assembly which protects the corners, edges, and surfaces of a variety of substantially flat articles, e.g., pictures, mirrors, and the like, during storing and shipping of the substantially flat articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When substantially flat articles are stored and/or shipped from one location to another, it is necessary to safely pack or crate the articles to inhibit damage to the substantially flat articles, e.g., dented edges, cracked frames, broken glass, etc. In many cases, such articles consist of pictures, mirrors, and a wide variety of other similar substantially flat articles. In the past, substantially flat articles such as those listed above, have been packaged in various different ways, but in most cases, such packaging devices and techniques have been unsatisfactory to inhibit damage and protect the article.
One technique used by many companies and other users to package various substantially flat articles has been to first wrap the substantially flat articles in material formed from paper or bubble wrap. The wrapped substantially flat articles are then placed in a box or a crate. The box or crate is then closed and sealed. Unfortunately, the described technique provides questionable protection of the substantially flat articles since the articles tend to move about within the box or crate thereby exposing the edges, the corners, and the surfaces of the articles to damage.
Another technique which has been utilized to package substantially flat articles has been to use pre-formed cushions of a resilient material, such as expanded polystyrene or rubber. The packing cushions are pre-formed in that the cushions are molded to conform to the contour of either the top or bottom, or both, of the article to be packaged. This technique permits the substantially flat article to be positioned, for example, in a bottom pre-formed cushion after which a top preformed cushion is positioned on top the substantially flat article. The substantially flat article is then enclosed and sealed within the box or crate thereby effectively sandwiching the article between the packing cushions within the box. Once again, unfortunately, the cushions fail to properly and effectively protect the edges, corners, and surfaces of the substantially flat articles when such substantially flat articles are stored or shipped.
There have been attempts in the prior art to improve the shortcomings in container assemblies for shipping and storing substantially flat articles. The Raffet, U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,917, describes a packaging for a plurality of panes or plates. The packaging of the Raffet patent includes two planar packaging elements or sheets with the panes emplaced therebetween, bound together by strapping, and encased in foam material. Overlapping tongues on each of the sheets attempt to maintain the panes in a substantially centralized location between the sheets. The strapping overlays the tongues to inhibit the strapping from contacting the panes. The entire foam wrapped package is then placed within a crate for shipping.
Unfortunately, the packaging of the Raffet patent has several deficiencies. First, it is questionable whether the Raffet patent's packaging properly secures the panes therein to inhibit movement of the panes. The overlapping tongues are only present on two sides of the panes thereby allowing the panes to shift in a direction generally perpendicular to the overlapping tongues. Second, the packaging of the Raffet patent is quite complicated and time consuming to assemble. Conservation of time in packing substantially flat articles is important to both professionals and other users who may have many different types of packing to accomplish in only a limited amount of time. Finally, the amount of material necessary to construct the Raffet patent's packaging substantially increases the costs of manufacturing the packaging which, in turn, increases the costs to the purchasing consumers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a container assembly device for storing and shipping substantially flat articles. Additionally, a need exists for a container assembly for storing and shipping substantially flat articles and the like which protects the edges, corners, and surfaces of the substantially flat articles from damage. Furthermore, there exists a need for a container assembly for storing and shipping substantially flat articles and the like which is reusable and quick and easy to construct and utilizes a minimal amount of material to accomplish protection of the substantially flat articles.